


Savior

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Kyoutani, a boy from your economics class, saves you at a party. What happens next?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/You
Kudos: 119





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read this. At the beginning of this fic, Mad Dog saves you (the reader) from a dangerous situation at a party in which a man makes unwanted moves on the reader. This scene is short and involves no major themes of non-consent but still may be upsetting for certain readers. If this type of scenario bothers you then click off or skip forward to the section that begins with "You were still crying in the kitchen..." With that being said I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!! <3

You were roughly on your 6th shot? You couldn’t remember. You weren’t even sure why you were here tonight. The one person here you knew had bailed on you the second her boyfriend showed up—what a way to spend a Saturday night, surrounded by people and yet drinking alone. You glared into your cup as if the alcohol was to blame, but sadly your impending happiness would not be found at the bottom of any bottle. Grumbling as you finished gulping your drink down, you headed into the kitchen to grab another. Unfortunately, you were stopped on your way when a clammy hand wrapped around your upper arm. 

“Hey gorgeous, why don’t you come dance with me?” your bleary eyes flitted over to the man that grabbed you. The alcohol had slowed your mind considerably, so when you tried to speak, nothing came out... You began to pull away from him, but his grip tightened painfully, and his smile turned agitated. “Ah, don’t be like that, sweetie. We’re going to have some fun,” he seethed. Whimpering sounds filled your ears, and it took you a moment to realize they were coming for you. He was much larger than you and had at least 50 pounds on you, so it wasn’t likely you’d escape in your drunken stupor. Luckily your savior appeared in the form of one of your classmates. 

“Let go of her,” he snarled. 

“Dude calm down, she’s my girlfriend, and she drank too much, so I’m taking her home.” the man bit out. You tried to say he wasn’t, but it just came out as a whine as tears began collecting in your eyes. 

“No, she isn’t. Let go of her and get the fuck out of my apartment.” For the life of you, you couldn’t remember the boy’s name, but you reached out towards him anyway. He pulled you in his direction by your arm. You were having trouble standing due to your intoxication, but he was already prepared to support your weight. However, the other man still hadn’t released his grip. 

Your savior looked at you “Hold on for a second, okay?” You slowly nodded and watched as he pulled his fist back before sending it flying into the other man’s face. The man stumbled, and you would’ve been dragged down if the blonde had released your arm. At the breakout of a fight, others started gathering, and your classmate spoke again, “That’s what you get for grabbing a girl without her consent, now get the FUCK out.” He yelled before pulling you away from the crowd. 

You were still crying when he came to a stop in the kitchen. He turned you slightly, so your back was to the counter. “Here, let me lift you,” his gentle tone grabbing your attention. He waited for you to acknowledge his words before easily lifting you so you could sit on the ledge and wouldn’t have to stand. After that, he took a step back from you, leaning on the island so that you would have some room. The tears kept pouring out, so he grabbed a napkin before handing it to you. Grabbing his wrist, you accepted the offer and pulled him towards you. You just broke down. 

“Please, just hold me. I was so scared. I don’t want to be alone,” you whimpered out. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, and you settled your face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s alright; I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I just thought you would want space from guys in general. Is there someone I can call for you?” You just shook your head; you couldn’t think right now. The scare you had effectively sobered you up, but you were just too upset. He didn’t speak after that and just held you in his warm embrace. You had your hands fisted in his shirt, and eventually, you moved your head away from him. The silence of the room dawned on you as you noticed the kitchen was empty and the music had shut off. You looked around a bit before your eyes locked with the boy in front of you. 

“Where did everyone go?” you croaked out, your voice hoarse from your tears. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I told my roommate to kick everyone out. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he replied evenly. He stepped away from you since you had stopped crying. 

“Thank you so much for rescuing me from that guy. You don’t even really know me,” you sniffled, looking towards the tiles on the kitchen floor, feeling awkward for ruining the party and everyone’s night. 

“Yeah, I do, you’re (y/n), we’re in economics together, we worked together that one time last Thursday. Plus, I knew that dick wasn’t your boyfriend. He shouldn’t have touched you like that. It really fucking pissed me off.” You watched him curiously. 

“How did you know he wasn’t my boyfriend?” 

“Uh,” he mumbled, his cheeks tinting pink as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I was going to ask you out because you were nice, funny, and you didn’t seem intimidated by me when we worked together, so I asked one of your friends I see you walk to class with. She’s in my physics lab so I asked her if you were seeing anyone. She told me you were single and gave me your number.” Oh, that’s why she’d been so adamant about me attending this party, you thought. 

“Well, I can’t thank you enough,” you replied after a minute. He just nodded at you. It was silent for a few moments before he offered to give you a ride. 

“I didn’t drink tonight, so let me drive you home. I can pick you up tomorrow as well so you can get your car,” he offered, sticking a hand out to you. You looked down at his tan skin, his hands were slightly calloused, and you remembered the textured feeling of it against your arm. You reached your hand out, slipping it into his as he gave you a gentle tug off the counter. Warm, you thought as he pulled you into his side since you were still a little wobbly from your drinking. 

You two headed down the dimly lit stairwell, and you glanced up to his face. The lighting made it appear harsh and angular, his jawline seeming sharp as a knife. His cheekbones gleaming like the top of sand dunes, graceful in their slope downwards and shaded near the bottom. His lips were a pale pink, almost light enough that they blended in with his skin but still colored enough to highlight their presence. You’d thought he was handsome the first time you saw him, and he definitely stood out with the two black stripes through his bleached hair, but now he looked ethereal. Your hand reached up, and you lightly traced his jawline before you thought about how strange your actions were. He tensed and halted in his tracks before glancing down at you. You blushed crimson. You were sure even your hair took on color as your mind caught up with what you’d just done

“Sorry,” you mumbled awkwardly. He let out a laugh that made butterflies erupt in your stomach. 

“It’s alright,” he said before leaning down and continuing, “I don’t bite unless you ask me to,” he whispered. You shivered which caused him to let out another chuckle before he started walking towards his car again. You told him your address as he started the vehicle. A comfortable silence settled through the car, and you watched as the passing streetlights highlighted his physique, his muscular arms clenching every time he had to shift gears. The purr of the engine was lulling you to sleep as he pulled into your complex parking lot. He eased into a spot near the correct stairwell. You thanked him as you were getting out, and you quirked a brow as he also got out of the car. “I want to make sure you get up there safely is all,” he said, giving you a warm smile. The blush that had finally faded flared back up again. He was so polite; you never would’ve guessed just from looking at him. 

You let out a sigh as you threw your keys onto the counter and rubbed your hands over your face. What a night, you thought. The rollercoaster of emotions you’d experienced wasn’t something you wanted to relive anytime soon. Your mind couldn’t help but wonder. What would’ve happened if Kenta hadn’t intervened? You shook your head, that wasn’t something you needed to think about right now, if ever. He had, and you were grateful. You smiled at the thought of your classmate, Kentarou Kyoutani; you’d remembered his name by the time you’d reached his car. You headed into your bathroom; you wanted to take a shower and rid yourself of the events from tonight. As you stepped under the warm spray, Kyotani’s smiling face popped into your mind. You still couldn’t believe you’d reached out and touched it like that, and his response had you melting. You couldn’t believe he had wanted to ask you out- you needed to remember to thank your friend for inviting you to that party. As you were toweling off your hair, your phone dinged with the message from an unknown number.

“It’s Kyoutani. This is my number. I hope you aren’t feeling sick or anything. Please send me a text sometime tomorrow, and I’ll pick you up so you can get your car.” 

Your heart rate kicked up. “I feel okay for now. Thank you again for everything you did tonight. I have some studying I need to do tomorrow but 5 pm will probably be a good time for me,” you responded.

“Alright, and don’t worry about it.” 

You smiled as your head hit the pillow, you were really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow, and you decided you wanted to do something to pay him back for his kindness.

2:30 pm, your alarm clock read. Your head was slightly pounding, so you gulped down the glass of water on your nightstand and took ibuprofen. You threw together an easy meal before pulling out your chemistry textbook. You planned to study for about an hour and then you wanted to get ready. The idea of putting on some makeup and a nice outfit crossed your mind because you wanted to treat your handsome savior to some dinner; he was already going to ask you out anyway, so maybe this could be the first of hopefully many dates. You started to get ready, and it occurred to you that spontaneity wasn’t always the best course of action. You knew he worked so what if he had work tonight, or had already made plans. Maybe I should text him you thought, but he beat you to the punch. 

“Hey, I’ll be arriving around 5:15, so I’ll be a little late. I need to finish things up at work, but I’ll be by to grab you after.” 

“Alright, sounds good! See you then (:” 

Well, looks like you wouldn’t have to worry about him working. A catchy melody flowed through your speakers as you put on some of your favorite music while styling your hair. You had just finished applying some lip gloss when there was a knock on your door. A squeak left your lips and you gave yourself a look over in the mirror quickly before heading towards the door. You opened the door, and his eyes drank in your form. A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth; you knew you looked good. You hadn’t pulled any punches, tight-fitted jeans with a low cut top you’d made from an old concert t-shirt and your hair was wavy and messy but in a flattering way. He cleared his throat.

“You look nice,” the comment earned him a smile.

“Well, thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself.” You replied easily, sending him a cheeky wink. That caused him to laugh, and you stepped out to lock your door. 

“So do you have any plans tonight?” 

“We do, so I hope you’re free.” You said once you had turned back to face him. A smile forming on his handsome face. 

“I was hoping you’d say that. What’s the plan?” he asked, sticking an arm out for you. You took it as you both headed down the stairs to his car. 

“Well I wanted to take you to dinner to properly thank you, and then we could head back to yours if you want. I’m a bartender, so I make a pretty good drink.” 

“Sounds great, but I believe I will be treating you to dinner instead,” he said, opening your door. Your tinkling laughter rang out as you sank into the seat. You were surrounded by his scent, it smelled slightly of oil due to him working at a car shop and like his cologne. “So gorgeous, what are you in the mood for?” He asked you, giving you a handsome grin. 

“Hmm there’s this sushi place I’ve been dying to try out in the arts district downtown,” 

“Sushi it is then.” was his reply. Once you reached the highway he placed his hand on your thigh since he wouldn’t have to shift as often. You smiled as you looked over at him “Is this alright?” he asked at your look. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect. I don’t bite either, you know.” His chuckle filled the car as he gave your thigh a firm squeeze. 

Dinner had been filled with flirting and easy laughter. He was very funny, which you appreciated. You weren’t sure if it was because of his actions from the previous night, but you just felt so comfortable and safe in his presence. He was also really laid back, which you wouldn’t be able to tell at a first glance since he looks so angry half the time, but that was just his face. Plus he seemed to smile around you more than usual, which made you happy. You enjoyed your time with him immensely, and he appeared to enjoy himself also. You had haggled with him until he finally allowed you to split the bill with him. He outright refused when you wanted to pay the whole bill since it was your “first date,” and he wanted to “do this correctly,” which usually would annoy you, but you know he only had the best intentions in mind. 

You were headed back to his apartment, and he had his hand on your thigh again. The grip he had was making your mind wander, you weren’t sure if he was doing it intentionally or not, but he was moving his thumb back and forth over your inner thigh. It was very… distracting, to say the least. You were relieved but also disappointed when he downshifted as you exited the highway. Once you arrived at his place, he ran to grab your door for you and took your hand as he led you upstairs. He called out to see if any of his roommates were home. 

“Must both be with their girlfriends, it’ll probably just be us tonight,” he said it so innocently, but your mind started racing. Just us, you liked the sound of that. 

You both headed into the kitchen, “Alright, so what are you in the mood for?’ you questioned, indicating in the direction of the liquor bottles on the counter. 

“You’re the bartender, surprise me.” You decided to make him a sidecar when you saw the cognac, you made yourself your favorite drink. He had a sip “Generous pour, are you this kind with all your customers?” he joked, giving you an attractive smirk. 

“Only with the ones I’m interested in .” He raised his brows before stepping towards you, gripping your waist loosely, pulling you towards him.

“Oh, is that so?” he asked, his voice taking on a slightly huskier tone. You nodded as he leaned down, his lips ghosting over yours. Bracing for impact, you were disappointed when it never came, both of you just staring into each other’s eyes. The pounding of your heart echoed through your ears. It was so loud you swore he could hear it, and maybe he could because he gave you a dark smile before finally closing the distance separating you. He tasted slightly tart from the lemon juice in his cocktail, and when his tongue slid into your mouth you could feel a tingling sensation as you were met with the lingering alcohol coating his warm muscle. You groaned into the kiss, slow and yet full of passion. He pulled your waist against him even more until you were pressed against him firmly. You wrapped your arms around his neck so you could pull him into you as well. Wished he’d pick up the pace of the kiss you pushed against him urgently, but he seemed content with slowly stoking the flames gathering in your stomach. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath before taking your lips again, but he didn’t stay there for long. You felt a hand wrap lightly around your throat as he pulled back, you leaned forward to chase his mouth, but he held you in place. “I think that’s enough for tonight. I won’t be able to hold myself back if you keep rubbing your body against me when you look like that.” His deep voice left chills in its wake as you looked into his now dark eyes. You could see the unbridled lust swirling around in their depths. It took you a second to find your voice.

“I never asked you to hold back,” you answered breathily. He let out a huff before you felt the grip around your throat tighten. 

“Are you sure? I won’t be gentle.” You felt your core clench at his words.

“I don’t even like gentle.” He growled slightly at your words before tugging you towards him and crashing his mouth into yours. 

He aggressively shoved his tongue back into your mouth and tightened the grip around your throat until you could barely breathe. He stole the rest of your precious air as he continued to kiss you. You were just starting to feel lightheaded when he loosened his grip and pulled back from you to take a breath. The cold air that flooded your lungs was a shock after the heat of his mouth, he tightened his grip again and leaned down to kiss you some more, the lack of air and his kisses had your head spinning already. You wrapped your arms around him again, but this time it was more to steady yourself. He waited until you ran out of oxygen again, but this time, he released his hold in favor of pressing kisses against your sensitive neck. He didn’t leave a single inch of skin unscathed as he traveled down to your collarbone. Similarly, he gave the other side of your throat the same treatment. You moaned when he reached an especially sensitive spot. He bit down gently and you groaned loudly. Clearly, he planned on leaving his mark but you were okay with that. 

You felt him tug at your shirt, and you raised your arms so he could pull it off. He eagerly removed your bra as well. His gaze nearly burned your skin as he stared at your breasts. “I’ve been imagining what these looked like all night, that top was such a tease,” he growled. He leaned down and blew gently over one of your peaks, causing it to stiffen. He took it into his mouth and you let out a moan. His tongue swirled over your nipple repeatedly before sucking on it gently. You ran your hand through his short hair and lifted on your toes to get closer to his mouth. He groaned as he bit down gently a few times before smoothing the area with his tongue. He released your breast before switching to the other one. Your eyes watched him hungrily as he sucked at your skin. He lifted up and ravenously sought your mouth. The taste of alcohol was gone, and now there was just a slight hint of cinnamon that was all him. 

You bit his bottom lip gently, and he moaned into your mouth before pulling back a little and giving you a heated gaze you felt all the way down to your toes. You felt his hand wrap around your throat as you released him. He brought his other hand up and gripped your lower jaw lightly. His thumb settled on your chin as he gently pushed. “Open your mouth,” he demanded quietly. You maintained eye contact with him as you followed his instructions. He leaned down close to you and spat into your mouth, and you moaned when you felt the warm saliva hit your tongue. You patiently waited for further instructions. He spoke shortly after “Swallow,” you did as he said. “Good girl,” he said, dropping a kiss against your lips. 

You finally reached for his top, wanting him to remove it, you were tired of being the only topless one. He pulled the annoying shirt over his head and you bit your lip as his muscular torso was revealed. Working with cars was something you should look into instead of going to the gym because he was toned to perfection. His abdominal muscles were clearly defined, and you noticed a few scars. You traced them lightly with your fingers, he caught your hand as it paused over a longer mark. He brought your hand up to his mouth and placed a few kisses against your fingertips, which caused you to giggle. I’ll ask him about those later you thought as you reached for his belt. 

You got down on your knees, the cold of the tiles seeped through your jeans, but your blood was hot enough to drown it out. Quickly unclasping his belt you eagerly pushed his pants and underwear down. He groaned as his hard cock was freed from its confines. You grabbed it around the base before leaning forward to taste some of the precum that had leaked from him. Moaning, he watched your tongue swirl around the tip of his dick before you amorously took him into your mouth. Once the entire head was in your mouth, you increased the amount of suction you were using until you felt your cheeks hollow. You continued to flick your tongue over his sensitive glans for a few seconds until you decreased the suction to take more of him into your mouth. You moved down until you had about two-thirds of him in your mouth, and you gagged slightly when he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck that feels good, baby.” He said as you began pulling off him almost completely. You swirled your tongue around the head of his weeping cock before taking him as deep as you could, and you continued to bob your head over him. Deciding you wanted to try and deepthroat him, you pressed as far down as you could, and you relaxed your throat. You swallowed as you pushed your head down, and you continued to move until you felt his pelvis against your nose, his trimmed hair tickling you. He moaned loudly as he felt you take him completely. “Such a perfect little slut for me,” he said, and you keened at his words. You pulled off of him completely.

He grabbed his cock and slapped it against your tongue a few times before speaking. “I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth, baby,” his gravelly voice said. You submissively opened your mouth and looked up at him eagerly, he growled at your compliance before pushing his cock into your mouth. He moved his hips roughly, your throat made a clicking sound as he hit it, and he finally angeled his hips down so he could slip into your throat again. He held you down, and you could feel some more precum slide down your throat, and you moaned from his rough treatment. His grip in your hair tightened as vibrations surrounded the head of his dick, and he pulled you off. He entered your mouth again, making you deep throat him and holding your head down until he felt you tap his thigh, signaling you needed air. You sucked in air loudly as he stepped back from you. 

A hand wrapped around your throat again, and he jerked you up harshly and kissed you “That mouth is just sinful,” he praised. He kept his hand around your throat as he shoved your jeans and thong down easily. You stepped out of them, and he shoved his thigh between your legs as he leaned down and kissed you again. You moaned desperately when there was finally some stimulation on your clit. He tightened the grip on your throat even more until you couldn’t breathe anymore, and he leaned forward to your ear. “Grind that little pussy against my leg and get yourself off, I want to watch you fall apart for me.” He whispered, placing a kiss under your ear. You instantly started moving your hips and pressing down harshly. 

Usually, it took you a long time to cum but you were already on edge from him fucking your throat and playing with your nipples. Plus, the lack of air just heightened your sensation. You weren’t sure what would happen first, your vision was starting to swim, but you were so, so close to the edge. He could tell from your shaking that you were nearing release, so he tensed his muscles and pressed into you, and that threw you over the edge. He released his grip as soon as you orgasmed, and the quick intake of air just extended your pleasure. You slumped against him slightly as you caught your breath. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” You just nodded as you continued to pant. You felt him spin you around. He pushed on your upper back so you’d rest your upper half on the island. You yelped when he slapped your clit a few times. “You ready to get fucked little slut?” you moaned and stuck your hips out, even more, wiggling them slightly. You felt the head of his dick press against your entrance as he slowly pushed in, letting you adjust to him. You were grateful because you hadn’t had sex in a while. He kept pushing into you, and it was if his cock would never end. You felt so full, but the stretch, but the slight pain was just adding to the immense pleasure, and you could feel your eyes rolling back into your head. 

You finally felt his pelvis against your ass as he bottomed out in you. He reached down and started to rub circles over your clit to give you something else to focus on besides his huge member splitting you in two. After a moment you were moaning loudly and pressing against him eagerly so he knew you were ready for him. He removed his hand toying with your sensitive nub as both hands fiercely grabbed your hips, and you knew he was about to start pounding into you. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into you. You squeaked, he was so deep you swore you could taste him. The repetition of these slow thrusts had you moaning as you dropped your head onto the cool countertop. He was pulling out so slowly you could feel the veins rubbing over your sensitive walls, but then he would snap his hips and sink into you completely so abruptly. Started to increase the speed of his thrusts, he only pulled out about halfway now as he set a new harsh pace. 

He was so rough, you were practically just a cock sleeve for him but you didn’t mind in the slightest. You reached down and rubbed your clit as he hit a sensitive spot deep inside you that made you see stars. He took note of this and made sure to angle his hips so he would hit that spot each time. “Yeah rub that pussy little slut. You’re so tight you feel so fucking good (y/n).” he moaned out. He was starting to feel pleasure licking up his spine, your mouth had already put him on edge so he knew wouldn’t last much longer. He released one of your hips so he could wrap his hand around your throat. “Keep touching yourself, baby, I wanna feel you cum all over my cock.” he rasped out. You were right on edge, and you continued to rub quick circles over yourself. Once he completely cut off your air supply, you were pushed over the edge, and you felt yourself drench him with your orgasm. He groaned loudly, releasing your throat. “Fuck fuck fuck, I’m going to cum.” he grunted out. “Cum inside me, please, I want to feel you.” You begged. His grip on your hips tightened, and you knew you’d have bruises. Your words seemed to have the desired effect as he thrust into you a few more times before spilling his seed, both of you moaning as he coated your insides. 

He remained in you for a little longer before pulling out of your exhausted body. “God you felt incredible,” he said as he spanked you. You jerked at the contact and just hummed in agreement. “So, I’m glad to know you’re so into being choked,” he said, laughter filling his tone. You laughed in reply before reaching for your top on the floor. 

“I’m into a lot of things.” He sent you a look before speaking 

“Be careful or I’ll take you to my room and never let you leave.” 

“Which room is yours again?” you asked, looking at him through your lashes. He pointed towards the first door, not believing that you were being serious, but he was quickly proven wrong when you started walking in that direction still naked, his cum leaking down your thighs. You turned to look at him from the doorway, “Well, are you coming or not?” He stalked towards you quickly before pulling you in his room and throwing you into his bed. You knew you were in for it, and you couldn’t wait.


End file.
